Abigail And George's Martial Arts Experience
by TCKing12
Summary: When Abigail and George's maternal great-grandparents pay for three months of Karate for them after a visit to The Confederacy, Abigail finds she doesn't enjoy Karate while George is fascinated by it! But can Abigail face her great-grandparents and tell them the truth? Or will she keep doing what she hates, just to not hurt their feelings? (Story edited with permission by Celrock!)


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 13th 2032"_

"Hey George, my grandpa has invited my cousin Emily and me to go fishing with him this weekend. Want to come along?" Adam asked George as the two of them were sitting on the front lawn of Peter (Me) and Kimi's house in Richmond.

"No, I'm sorry Adam. I can't come this time." George replied.

"Why not? You had fun the last time, didn't you?" Adam asked.

"No, it's not that. It's, well, my great-grandparents on my mom's side are coming all the way from Japan for a visit this weekend." George replied.

"Oh wow that's great! Well, have a good time then." Adam said.

"You too Adam, I'll see you Monday." George said.

Just as he said that, Tommy's car drove up and Adam got in and the car drove away.

* * *

Later that weekend, Abigail and George were sitting at the kitchen table, when their mom walked in with her grandparents.

"We're home from the airport, and there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Kimi said, walking into the kitchen with her grandparents following behind her. Her grandmother looked like an older version of Kira, while her grandfather had no hair on the top of his head, with black hair around the back. Technically, he was sort of like Lou Pickles with black hair, minus the mustache. Kimi's grandfather was named Kevin and Kimi's grandmother was named Mya.

"Hello my sweet Abby Chan. It's been so long since we've seen you." Kevin said, as he gave Abigail a hug.

"Why we haven't seen you since you were 2 weeks old. You were so tiny back then." Mya said, pinching Abigail's cheek.

"Great-grandma, great-grandpa, it's great to see you!" Abigail said, excitedly.

"And who is this young fellow?" Kevin asked, looking at George.

"Grandmother, grandfather, do you remember when I told you that Abigail has a brother and that you didn't see him the last time you visited? Well, this is your great-grandson George." Kimi said, as she wrapped her arm around George. She then said "Peter will be home later. He's currently meeting with the President of the United States at the White House.".

Everyone spent the afternoon getting to know one another. Later that evening, after Peter's arrival home and he got to know his grandmother and grandfather-in-law, Kevin had a big surprise for his two great-grandchildren.

"I have a big surprise for you Abigail and George. I give you, Okanawan Karate lessons." Kevin said.

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

"It's a style of martial arts, the art of self defense, and we thought you and your brother would enjoy taking some lessons, and seeing what it's like. We spoke with a lovely lady in town named Sensei Lizzie, who is excited to have you in her class at the local dojo. Classes start Monday after school." Kevin said.

"Thank you great-grandpa, that is very sweet of you!" Abigail said.

"Um... thank you…" George replied, uncertainly.

"Oh George, I'm sure once you had a few lessons, you'll start to love it." Mya said.

"And we've only paid for three months up front, so if you don't like it, it's not a total loss. You two will be in the junior Dragons class, since that's the level offered for second graders." Kevin said.

"But are you sure we'll like it?" George asked.

"Yes, we are. In fact, your mother probably never told you this, but she took Karate as well." Mya said.

"She did?" Abigail asked.

"Yes Abigail. She was a Junior Dragon as well and she earned up to the rank of Godan, which means you receive certification as a master level practitioner." Kevin said.

* * *

On Monday, at Tommy and Lil's house, Benjamin, George and Adam were hanging out on a bench in the backyard.

"So George, want to come with me and Benjamin after school? We're heading down to the pond to film more of our frog catching and see if we can't break our current world record." Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm up to catching 17 frogs at a time now! Of course, I'll have to thank my dad for teaching me his technique." Benjamin said.

"Sorry guys, I can't come today. My great-grandparents got me and my sister Karate lessons." George replied.

"What's Karate?" Benjamin asked.

"It's something called martial arts, something about self defense. I'm not sure if I want to do this." George said.

"Oh come on George, I'm sure it's lots of fun!" Adam said.

"Well, if you say so Adam. I'll give it a try." George said.

* * *

An hour later, Abigail and George were greeted by their great-grandparents, who had come to pick them up. Kevin and Mya had already picked up gies for them, with a white belt, as that's the first color belt one gets in Karate. Abigail and George went and put on the special top and pants, and headed to the dojo in Richmond for their first lesson.

"Good afternoon class, or Konichiwa. My name is Sensei Lizzie and I will be your instructor." a tall lady said, wearing a gie with a sixth degree black belt in the front of a large room complete with a wooden floor, and a huge mirror on the front wall. Lizzie had short brown hair and wore a white sweat band.

Abigail and George went and took a spot in line at the very end, since they were white belt beginners, next to a curly haired boy with his yellow tips.

"Our first exercise will be junebiendo." Sensei Lizzie as she pivoted her toes out and counted to ten in Japanese.

"Itch, knee, saun, chee, go, rook, seech, hoch, ku, ju." Sensei Lizzie counted, the rest of the class following along as the Sensei did the exercises.

That first class consisted of junebiendo, followed by hojundendo, and then, the class did SaunChin, the first kata learned by a young Karate trainee.

"Saunchin means three strikes, or, three conflicts." Sensei Lizzie explained as everybody got into position.

"We will be doing this kata hidari ashi muy, or, left foot forward." Sensei Lizzie continued, as she put her feet into position, her back towards the class.

Everyone performed SaunChin with no hesitation. Abigail and George caught on quickly, and to George's surprise, he was enjoying himself! After the class did SaunChin as a group, Abigail and George were excused to work with two other students on learning Kumatay one and two, while the rest of the class continued to work on katas that they would not start learning till they were higher up in belt rank.

Classes continued like this for a while, as Abigail and George continued to attend classes everyday after school and on Saturday mornings, preparing for their yellow tips test. As the classes continued, George's progress in the class amazed Sensei Lizzie, while Abigail struggled to keep up. One day, they were getting ready to work on cumitay number one. George was the attacking side, while Abigail was suppose to be defending, or, one would think.

George stepped forward, punching out his right arm and stepping forward. But when he punched, he hit Abigail in the chest.

"What did you do that for?" Abigail snapped.

"Abigail, you're suppose to step back and block that punch. Weren't you paying attention?" George asked in a stern tone.

"Um, no." Abigail replied, standing there, arms down at her sides.

Just then, Sensei Lizzie came over.

"Now Princess Abigail, this is not the proper way to be doing Karate. Migi aushi muy, hands in tiger claw position." Sensei Lizzie said, as she positioned Abigail's hands and feet.

"I can't do this." Abigail said with a sigh.

"Sure you can, it just takes practice. Now, let's start cumitay number one again. Prince George, you attack, Princess Abigail, you defend." Sensei Lizzie saud, as the two of them got into position.

Abigail finally did her part of cumitay, but deep down, she felt like she was being tortured!

Later, near the end of a Saturday morning class, the students sat on the floor of the dojo in a huge circle, going around, answering general knowledge questions.

"Princess Abigail, what three animals is the style of Karate you're studying based on?" Sensei Lizzie asked.

"The zebra, rhinoceros, and the monkey?" Abigail replied.

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect." Sensei Lizzie said. She then turned to George and she asked "Prince George?".

"The tiger, crane, and the dragon." George replied.

"Correct!" Sensei Lizzie said. She then asked "Prince George, what is the name of the style you are studying, and what do the words mean?" Sinsay Lizzie asked.

"Okanawan, show hey ru, Karate doe. Show means to shine brightly. Ru means peace, fairness and equality. And doe is the way, like in the word dojo, it's the place where you study the way." George replied.

"Very good!" Sensei Lizzie said. She then turned to Abigail and she asked "Princess Abigail, can you count to ten for me in Japanese?".

"Itch nee... Itch nee... oh I can't do this!" Abigail snapped, as she stormed out of the dojo into the waiting room.

After class, the Sensei went and had a talk with Abigail.

"Princess Abigail, I see you're having a bit of trouble. I'd be happy to offer you some private one-on-one lessons if it might help." Sensei Lizzie said.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Abigail snapped as she put on her boots and headed out to the parking lot where Kira was picking her and George up. George, who had stayed in the dojo after class to pick out his sparring gear, as he was doing so well they were going to make an acception and let him start sparring before his first test, was startled by the honk of Kira's horn. He picked out the gear he wanted, which consisted of a blue helmet, gloves and knee pads, headed out of the dojo, slipped on his boots and headed to the car.

"So, how was class?" Kira asked as her two grandchildren got into the car.

"It was nice grandmother! I'm going to start sparring next week!" George said excitedly.

"It was fine." Abigail lied.

"So, I hear your yellow tips test will be coming up soon." Kira continued.

"Yep, two weeks from this Sunday, and I'm definitely ready! I can't wait to invite Benjamin, Adam, Bob, and Charles to come see me test." George said.

"And what about you Abigail? Are you going to invite Rachel, Megan, Camden, and Emily to your test? Do you think you're ready?" Kira asked.

"I guess so. I could use a little more practice on my cumitay though." Abigail said.

_"You could use a lot more practice."_ George thought to himself, as they continued to drive back to Peter and Kimi's house.

* * *

On the Monday before the Karate test, George, Benjamin, Charles, and Adam were all playing 4Square on a 4square court on the blacktop of Chuckie, Nicole, Charles, Chaz, and Kira's house.

"So George, how's Karate going?" Adam asked.

"It's going great! When I'm in that dojo, I feel good and I like doing Karate!" George said, excitedly.

"That's great George!" Charles replied.

"Yeah! And, that reminds me. I'll be testing on Sunday for my yellow tips. Would you guys like to come see me test?" George asked.

"We'd love to, but my dad is taking me and Benjamin to his studio." Adam replied.

"That's okay Adam and Benjamin, and don't worry George, I'll be there Sunday. No way I'm gonna miss the first Karate test of my cousin." Charles said.

"Thanks Charles." George said.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Rachel were at Peter and Kimi's house in Richmond and they were talking about different things. As Abigail talked, she looked unhappy.

"Hey Abigail, is something wrong? You seem a bit distracted today." Rachel asked.

"No, I'm fine." Abigail lied.

"Come on Abigail, I've known you since you were a newborn, and I can tell when something's bothering you. Now come on, tell me. What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well okay, if you must know, it has to do with Karate." Abigail replied.

"What about Karate?" Rachel asked, putting her arm around Abigail's shoulder.

"I don't like it okay!" Abigail snapped.

"Then why don't you just, quit?" Rachel asked.

"I can't quit. Your and my maternal great-grandparents came all the way up here from Japan to give me and my brother these Karate lessons. If I tell them I'm not enjoying them they'll be very upset and I'll hurt their feelings." Abigail replied.

"But Abigail, if you really don't like it, you shouldn't have to suffer. Don't do something because Aunt Kimi and Uncle Peter and our maternal great-grandparents want you to do it. You should only do what makes you happy. And don't you think our maternal great-grandparents would understand if you didn't want to take Karate? Karate is not for everyone, though I'm shocked at how much George likes it." Rachel said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll at least stick it out for this week, and get through the test on Sunday. After all, great-grandma and great-grandpa are heading back to Japan after our test on Sunday, so this will be a good time to tell them that I quit and wish to no longer continue doing martial arts." Abigail replied.

"That's the spirit. Good luck on Sunday." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel." Abigail said, hugging her cousin.

Just then, Nicole's car pulled up into the driveway and Rachel walked outside and got into the car. Once she was inside the car, it drove away.

Abigail waved goodbye and smiled slightly, giving herself a little faith that she could do this.

* * *

It was finally Sunday, the day of the test. Peter and Kimi brought Abigail and George and Mya and Kevin to the dojo. Also with them were Chuckie, Nicole, Charles, Rachel, Chaz, and Kira, as well as some Disney Characters. And those Disney Characters were Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, Quasimodo, Belle, Mushu, and Alice.

Everybody was seated in the waiting room, peering through the glass windows that looked into the dojo. Inside the dojo, benches were set up along the side where the testers sat, waiting to take their test. Unlike in normal classes, where they did much of their work facing the mirrors on the front wall, tests were done towards the back of the room, with the mirrors to the right of the participant when starting their kata, etc.

The group kneeled on the ground before beginning as Sensei Lizzie went over a few things, the order of the test, etc. They'd start out with katas, then cumitay, then general knowledge questions, and finally, sparring. Abigail and George would be participating in everything except sparring, because Abigail wasn't even sparring yet, and George had barely been sparring for a week. After their introductions, everybody went over and sat on benches on the side, and came up one by one to perform their test katas.

"Prince George Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy will go first." Sensei Lizzie said, as George walked up to face the judges, took a bow, and introduced himself.

"My name is Prince George Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy, and today, I am testing for nee cue. I will be performing SaunChin." George said, as he got into position. He did it migi aushi muy, right foot forward. Before he began, Sensei Lizzie came around and gave him an official SaunChin test. This is where they go around and punch and kick the participant, to see how strong they are holding their position. George had a very strong position, feet planted firmly on the floor, fingers out straight in speering position, and a full diaphragm. After the testing of his physique was finished, Sensei Lizzie gave George the okay to start the kata, and he completed SaunChin with no hesitation.

After completing SaunChin and taking his final bow to close out the kata, everybody clapped and cheered as George went and took his seat on the bench.

"Our next one to test will be Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy." Sensei Lizzie said, as Abigail got out of her seat and approached the judges. Of course, nobody had any idea of what Abigail was about to do, but no way was she taking this test. Now was her chance, to come clean. She took her bow, and began her introduction/forfit.

"My name is Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy and I will not be testing for nee cue today." Abigail began.

Everybody gasped.

"I got these Karate lessons as a present from my great-grandma and great-grandpa, who came to visit all the way from Japan. At first, I thought I would give these lessons a try, but as the days and weeks went on, I found it felt more like being tortured than an enjoyment. I have trouble keeping focused, learning the Japanese, and just, doing everything correctly, but I didn't have the heart to tell my great-grandparents I wanted to quit for fear it would hurt their feelings. But a good friend of mine, someone really close to me, reminded me the other day that I shouldn't do things just to please others. I should only do something if it makes me happy. Well, I am not happy doing martial arts. That's right everyone, martial arts is not for me, and so, let this be the end of my training. To my brother George and my other fellow classmates, it was good doing training with you, and best of luck, on the remainder of your test." Abigail said.

After she finished speaking, she took a bow and left the dojo, going and sitting in an empty seat out in the waiting room next to Doofenshmirtz-2 and Mushu.

The rest of the test went smoothly, and George was promoted to nee cue, or in English, his yellow tips, and yellow tape was placed on either end of his white belt at the end of the test. Afterwards, George came out into the room, immediately greeted by Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Kevin, Mya, Chuckie, Nicole, Charles, Rachel, Chaz, Kira, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, Quasimodo, Belle, Mushu, and Alice, all giving George a big group hug.

* * *

Later that night, everybody, including the Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Carmichaels, and Disney Characters all went out to eat at George's favorite Japanese restaurant in honor of him passing his test, as well as a farewell party for Kira's parents, who would be heading back to Japan the following day.

"You know Abby Chan, your great-grandmother and I are sorry you didn't like the Karate lessons, but we're very proud of you for finally coming forward, and telling us the truth." Kevin said, who was sitting next to Abigail.

"Thank you for understanding great-grandpa, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner." Abigail replied.

"But you only completed one month of your free trial." Mya said.

"And that's why I've decided everyone, that I'm going to let my cousin Rachel have the last two months of my Karate lessons." Abigail said.

"Really? You mean it?" Rachel asked from the other end of the table.

"Yes. After all, you encouraged me to stand up for myself and not continue to go through with something I didn't like. I hope you enjoy the Karate lessons, and to you and my brother George, best of luck to the both of you." Abgail said.

"Wow Abigail, thanks!" Rachel said.

Everyone gave a toast to George's rank promotion, and dug into their plates of sushi and edimomay.

And so, Abigail stopped taking Karate, and the following week, Rachel went to the dojo with George to take Abigail's place over the next two months. Rachel found she enjoyed it very much, and the two of them had a lot of fun taking Karate together. But there was one slight change. George did miss spending more time with his family and friends, so he cut down from taking Karate six days a week, to only going two days a week, on Monday and on Saturday mornings, and Rachel only went twice a week as well. And as for Abigail? Well, let's just say she only resorted to Royal activities that made her happy, that she wanted to do.


End file.
